


Impatient

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Bottom Revenant (Apex Legends), Breeding Kink, Canon Nonbinary Character, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Character, Other, Overstimulation, Revenant has a pussy attachment (Apex Legends), Strap-Ons, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Vaginal Sex, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "Cum inside me! Breed me- please!" for Revenant getting his shit fucked up by Bloodhound.OrIn which Revenant always gets what he wants, when he wants it. Never being patient and waiting things out. Bloodhound decides to teach him a lesson in patience.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> IF you wanna see more of my junk/request me, check me out on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Patience.

Patience is one of Bloodhound’s greatest strengths. They are a hunter, after all. Hunting required patience, silence, even going days on end in the same spot just to ensure the kill would be perfect. Just as it had required patience to watch Revenant and learn if his poor behavior was an act of a wounded animal, or the act of a poor man of judgement.

However. Patience? Patience belonged to Bloodhound and Bloodhound alone.

Revenant? Not so much.

Revenant wanted what he wanted and got what he wanted. He would barrel through opponents if he needed to, just to get the final laugh in someone’s face. He did not wish to wait out battles, he wanted to bull-rush them. He didn’t ask nicely for meds in the arena when he needed them, nor did he patiently keep his stored away. So no, you could say Revenant didn’t have any patience left in him after 200 plus years of his life.

It’s why in the bedroom, on nights they wish to couple together, they are a clash. A clash where Revenant demands and wants to do what he wants. And where Bloodhound wishes to take their time and work their way to the finish. Most nights Revenant tears at their clothes, and sure it excited them, but some nights they wish he would let them take their time prying him apart and making him cry.

They understand why, of course. He is...well, quick to cum, to put it bluntly. He never lasts long.  But, Bloodhound likes that about him. Overstimulating him was far too easy.

So tonight, they offer another scene. Holding rope within their fingerless leathered gloves and showing it to him. Revenant is ever so eager to please so he agrees. And very quickly realizes why they offered the restraints.

He lies on the bed with his arms tied intricately to the headboard in beautiful red rope. His legs are forced apart by the same rope, tying to either side of the bed and keeping him splayed out.

At  first, he had grumbled a bit, rolling his hips and demanding they get a move on with it. To which they had laughed, tracing a hand up his thigh and sinking their fingers around a thick wire to make him whimper.

“Why must you be impatient, my love?” They had paused, letting their nails sink briefly into the thick outer casing of the wiring and making Revenant’s voice box  reverberate on a gasp. “Do you not remember how a  ** predator  ** loves to take their time with their  **_ prey _ ** ?”

Revenant had snarled, thrashed and thrust his hips up for attention. Yet, he never got his wishes as quickly as he so desired.

Bloodhound takes their time touching him. Biting at the thick wiring of his neck, straddling his waist to let him feel their own body’s heat. At some point they frame his head, strong legs splayed wide and allowing him the mercy of burying his face into their cunt and using his silicone tongue just how it was made to be used.

They don’t even allow him the pleasure of making them cum. But oh, does Revenant try. His arms thrash when they move to get off him, their own face flushed. Yet they laugh at him as he snarls out, “Let me make you cum!  You cocky little shit-  ** Bloodhound ** !” 

They stare at him, head cocked like a puppy’s and their good eye trained on him like the predator they claim to be. They keep quiet, tracing his pussy attachment that was leaking  translucent red fluids with two fingers but only framing the lower lips, never penetrating or applying pressure to that sweet little nub that twitches in fruitless hope. 

Bloodhound hums, a low noise and tilts their head to the other side expectantly. And once Revenant realizes  _ why _ , his optics quickly avert and he lets out a shaky, tight breath.

Bloodhound gets the delicious view of watching him squirm as his hips come up yet they still skirt past his clit. Practically petting his lower lips and ignoring the desperate wetness seeping onto their fingertips. Revenant holds out for a good ten seconds before he whimpers, this low, desperate sound as his optics turn towards the ceiling. But as soon as his mouth parts, Bloodhound is quick to lightly smack his thigh. “Eyes on me, precious one.”

In an instant, Revenant’s eyes go to look at them. Malice and impatience washed away at their natural dominance. He’s immediate, voice wavering in desperation , ”Thank you.”

“For?”

“Th. ..Thank you for...for letting me touch you.” 

“Good.”

A smile stretches over Bloodhound’s face when they watch Revenant’s constant tugging begin to relax. They allow him a kiss, with tongue and his own mouth pliant to their own wants.

It is when Bloodhound leaves the bed to acquire other toys does Revenant briefly whine, only to shut it when they realize Bloodhound is sliding on their harness. The toy in place is thick, monstrous in appearance with ridges, nubs, a flared base, and a tapered head. It’s dark red, only about seven inches but with a tube leading to their hip that makes Revenant nearly groan when he realizes what it’s for.

\--

Revenant can’t breathe- not that he needs to anyway. But Bloodhound after five minutes of careful prep has fit that whole thing inside of him. His pussy is stressed wide across it, his lower silicone abdomen has expanded with it, and Bloodhound is cooing and growling things at him in another tongue that his processor tries so hard to translate but he can’t even focus on it.

It’s only been a minute of Bloodhound’s hips slapping against him, their thrusts are powerful and short, fucking him in shallow ways as if they didn’t want to leave him for a second. They couldn’t feel it, but just Revenant’s optics flashing and trying to roll back are enough to keep them from leaving very long.

His first orgasm is always intense, proven when his voice starts to get shortened, sounds more like electronic interference as it pitches high, then garbled nonsense. His entire body tenses, claws sinking into the ropes as his hips thrust up once into theirs.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes-” He chants like a mantra as they keep fucking him. Bloodhound can’t help the crooked smirk that crosses their face, one hand resting on Revenant’s waist, the other around his throat loosely to make him feel owned. 

“Do you wish for me to cum inside you, sweet one?” Bloodhound croons out, thrusting their hips once particularly hard and reaching down to rub at his clit. It’s engorged, but not from blood flow, from natural stimulus of his body causing it to act natural. In turn, his hips thrust up as if trying to fuck himself on their cock. 

The grin that stretches onto their face is feral when Revenant nods.

“Let me hear you.” They croon once again, slamming their hips inside of him, sitting up on their knees so they can drive home and slide their hand back up to his waist to grab him firmly. Allowing their hips to pump harder, until they’re sure if he was made of flesh and bone, he’d be bruised. “Tell. Me. How. Much. You. Want. It.”

Each pause is punctuated by a slam of their hips. Hitting the right spot again and again until Revenant looks the picture of fuck drunk and compliant.

“H-Hound! Please,  **_ please _ ** , please, I can’t, I ca— ** an't ** !” His voice box is shaking, reverberating back until it sounds like he’s talking underwater. The stimulation is too much, his head is tossing and turning and he can’t  ** fucking ** **** focus-

“Try again.” They growl down at him, squeezing his throat and sinking their fingers between the small spacing at the wiring at his throat. And that does the trick.

“ ** Cum inside me! Breed me! Please! ** Please  please _ pleaseplease _ _ - _ !” He finally all but wails out, his optics reading dangerous levels of overheating, shut down imminent if heating continues.

“As you wish.”

They thrust forward once,  cumming inside of him with the push of a button. The sticky, warm feeling filling him is the icing on the cake for Revenant. He  cums with some sort of animalistic noise before his error warnings in his vision disappear.

The thing he comes back to is a cold wash cloth cleaning him up. Disoriented and unfocused, Revenant makes a soft noise in his chest. Quickly finding he can move his hands which quickly snatch the offending cold material on his attachment.

A gentle, soft laugh greets him, and when he finally looks down, he sees Bloodhound. Their curls pulled up into a ponytail and night clothing on. In their hand is a wet wash cloth, the white of it stained a faint reddish color undoubtedly from Revenant.

“I would say good morning, but you were only out for thirty minutes this time, my love.” Their voice is soft, adoring once Revenant’s hand relaxes. He grunts in turn, flopping onto his back and slapping the spot next to him.

“Come here.” He grunts, patting it again for good measure.

“As soon as you are cleaned u-”

“Come. Here.”

Ah, so the demands continue.

So impatient.


End file.
